Through their Eyes
by Sylla Shadowfrost
Summary: What the Turaga see, in the Toa Nuva, and in themselves. Drabbles.
1. What Vakama knows

**I can't believe it's been so freakin long... But I've been having issues in life, so writing things to put up here haven't exactly been my prority. That, and my lack of inspiration to write anything in general. So this is just a few little things I've strung together, out of boredom, and the fact that I REALLY need to post something. These are supposed to be short, unconnected thoughts, so hence why the chapter is so short-and the rest of them will be likewise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. If I did, I wouldn't be writing here, you'd be buying my books ahahahahahah. Not really.**

* * *

-Vakama knows, as much as Kopaka would deny it, the Toa of Ice cares for his teammates, perhaps more than any of them.

-Under his harsh words, and fiery attitude, Tahu cares as well. He knows well how Tahu calls Gali weak, but he knows as well that it is not to insult her. It is his way of making sure that she will be stronger, so when something powerful comes along, when the rest of the team is not there to help her, she won't be hurt. Because above all, Vakama knows, that would kill Tahu.

-Vakama knows that the way Lewa shows off is not to annoy everyone, but to show them he's worth something.

-He knows that look in Gali's eyes-the way she moves. She is determined, to become stronger. To become worthy- and he knows that feeling well.

-He knows some days, it's not Gali's or Onua's wisdom that holds them together, but Pohatu's easy smile, and a quirky joke-friendship.

-Vakama knows of the suspicion Onua holds against the Turaga, and the faith he holds as well. He knows what it's like not to speak up for the sake of teammates.

-Vakama knows the eyes of someone who loves, and who as lost-because he's seen them in the mirror. When he sees those eyes, on Nuju of all people, he is surprised; and saddened. At least he never truly lost his love.

-He knows, that while it's Whenua's belief to hold onto the past, there are some things that he'd rather let go.

-Vakama knows Onewa remembers home- like he does. But he knows that both of them finally managed to love their Island more.

-He knows that Matau never really loved Nokama. He also knows that Matau knows; he still does.

-Vakama knows how cynical, how bitter, Nokama has become. He forces away his own bitterness, and only wonders why.

* * *

**And despite** **my previous comment, I am fairly tempted to write a story about these clips..or things that are implied in them. But I could by lying to you, so don't get your hopes up.  
Reviews anyone?**


	2. What Onewa remembers

**As I DID say before, adding on to the chapters. I'm sorely tempted to just post all of them at the same time, but I'm attempting to coax out more reviews to feed my ego**. **(Thank you Grumpy Old Diamond, I am flattered and feeling very, very superior thanks to your review. hahaha well not superior to anyone, but defiantly pleased. And tempted to write that story now. Very tempted. And don't feel bad. Being selfish is okay sometimes. Especially when encouraging someone as lazy as I to do something productive! Writing might take a lower priory over a few things...but it's defiantly up there...at least when I know someones going to bother reviewing.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. If I did, I wouldn't be writing here, you'd be buying my books ahahahahahah. Not really.**

* * *

Onewa remembers the frst time he saw Toa Tahu and Toa Kopaka together, and thinking that very soon, this newly formed team would be short one Toa.

He remembers seeing Toa Pohatu with the Po-Matoran, and was relieved that they were willingly accepting him.

Onewa remembers seeing the bubbly Toa of Air, preforming some wild feats of acrobatics while laughing loudly, childishly, and wondering how-why- he was a Toa.

There was a time when Onewa saw Kopaka smile, actually smile, at some joke Pohatu made and remembers thinking maybe this Toa didn't _always _have an icicle stuck up his ass.

He remembers seeing Gali drench the rest of her team for not paying attention and was just thankful Nokama had never done that to them.

Onewa remembers thinking once, when visiting Onu-Koro, that his and Onua's names sounded bizarrely alike, and was just glad Onua was not the Toa of Stone. That would be a nightmare.

Onewa remembers that he had always hated Ko-Metru, with their stuffy scholars and freezing temperatures. But there was that one time that he shoved Matau face first into a waist high snowdrift for not shutting up, bemusedly watching as the Toa of Air attempted to remove himself from the snow-before once again falling face first into the cold powder, and realizing maybe _this_ was why Nuju loved it here.

He remembers when Nokama was like his little sister, how she used to go to him, and just_ talk_ sometimes. He remembers, and wishes it could still be that way.

Onewa remembers how much he really, really hated Nuju, but finally, after being frozen to the middle of the street, deciding it was not a good idea to annoy him.

He remembers how he blamed Vakama for being turned into a Hordika. That might not have been his fault, but the fact that the sculpture of Lhinkan he carved that had stood in the stadium was destroyed, _was_. He watched him do it. Before getting his butt whooped by the Vahi.

Onewa remembers how he and Whenua always fought-before finally becoming best of friends. He remembers Whenua and Nuju and Matau coming back from that mission, and how distant all of them were. He remembers, and finally accepts, that no matter how hard you try, things will always change.

* * *

**Haha so I figured Onewa wouldn't be a somber about things as anyone else-except from Matau. So I made things a little more..sarcastic. Like me, heh. So....yeah...that's pretty much it for now. I have a friend to meet up with that's FINALLY comming back from camp. I'll post the next chapter...soon. Yeah. Soon. Ish.  
Reviews anyone?**


	3. What Matau hopes

**GAH. EXAMS. I HATE THEM!!!! I should be studying, but then I remembered I had to write this...so here's another update...heehee....oops...! Oh well. Enjoy. And if I don't update before the holidays, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**I don't own Bionicle. Duh. **

* * *

-Matau hopes that Tahu someday will learn to calm that anger-temper of his. He doubts he will, and after some thought he realizes it's not terrible-bad. It's funny to see him fly into anger-rage when someone dump-pours a bucket of water on him…not like the Turaga would do something like that.

-He hopes that Lewa doesn't get frozen into an ice statue because of his antics around Kopaka. Mata-Nui and he thought NUJU had his armor on too close-tight!

-Matau hopes that Kopaka will learn to get the stick out of his butt-because he's no happy-fun to play pranks on when he threatens to freeze a Turaga to a tree. Harumph. The nerve-daring of Youngsters these days!

-He hopes that Onua will help Lewa get completely over the incident with the Borhak, because sometimes you want-need a friend not an elder to listen to you talk-speak about such things.

-Matau hopes Gali learn that Water-Toa are indeed powerful- look at how many times Nokama nearly killed them all with those water jets of hers.

-He hopes Pohatu will…well, he doesn't know. He likes Pohatu the way he is. Maybe a little more fun-loving. But he's a Stone Toa. They have this silly think-idea that work is more important than fun-play.

-Matau hopes that Vakama will forgive him. He was spiteful back then, and teasing jokes came off as insults-well the ones that WERE jokes.

-Matau hopes that Whenua will finally learn that it's not healthy-good to be underground all the time. Maybe if he sees the sky more his won't look so ancient-old! Because, after all, Turaga aren't ancient-old. At least, he isn't.

-He hopes that Onewa will stop threatening him everytime he see-spots him in Po-Koro. He still blames him for wreak-destroying those statues of his at his work place in Po-Metru. (It was self defense. Nuju was trying to hit-smack him again for a snide comment and he brought one down on Nuju's foot.)

-Matau hopes that Nuju will eventually stop talking like a bird. He love-adores the Gukko's and all, but talk-sounding like them is just plain irritating. Really.

-Matau hopes Nokama will forgive him for all the things he's told her about Vakama, all the rude-mean jokes he made. He hopes that she'll be herself again-because he misses the old Nokama.

-And most of all Matau believes that the more everything has changed, the more he realizes, the harder it is to keep from falling apart. But no matter how hard it is, they will. Because they were the saviors of Metru Nui. They were Toa. They went through a lifetime of horrors in less than a few years. And most of all, they are brothers-and sisters- in arms. He believes that no matter how some of them have changed, they are still brothers and sisters, and always will be.


	4. What Nokama sees

Through Their Eyes:

What the Turaga see, in the Toa Nuva, and in themselves.

**Implied Vakama/Nokama, Tahu/Gali, Nuju/Siahta, and Kopaka/Gali**

**P.S. FF, you suck ass. I tried formating this doc like sixty times and it still didn't work.**

* * *

_When it comes to the Toa Nuva, Nokama can see many things._

* * *

She can see that the way Tahu calls Gali weak, and sees, more often hears the way Gali cries, locked in her hut, after the rest of the Toa are gone, and cries like her heart was broken. Because, Nokama knows in a way, it just was.

* * *

She sees the irritation, the anger rise within the Toa of Fire over small things, rising so easily to a jib sent his way by Toa Kopaka. She frowns, and bites back a shudder; she's seen beings before with such anger, wild, uncontrolable...

* * *

And seen them murder, maim and destroy, both hearts and bodies, after giving into said anger.

* * *

Nokama sees that even though Lewa is childlike, with boundless energy and an almost irrepressible spirit, deep in him there is something tormenting him, for his eyes just aren't as bright anymore, and regrets the loss of that spirit regardless if everyone else might think it was better off that way.

* * *

She sees the wisdom and knowledge in Onua's eyes thinks he should speak up more-he has plenty of things to say, she's sure. And plenty of things that she's certian his other teammates could learn from.

* * *

She sees Pohatu and never fails to be amused at his terror of water, despite how nonchalant about it he tries to be.

* * *

Her eyes one day follow Kopaka's, after the Toa break up from a meeting on the beaches of Ga-Wahi, his eyes trained on Gali as she heads to her hut after another squabble with Tahu, pale blue eyes revealing cool anger, mixed with concern, or maybe something softer than that. She knows in that instant, that he knows as well.

_

* * *

_

_When it comes to her own Team..._

* * *

She sees Vakama gaze out to see, his eyes far away- to the past, and knows a thousand 'what if's' are running through his mind. She sees the way he looks at Jaller and knows he's never really forgiven himself for the death of Toa Lhinkan.

* * *

She sees that despite their differences, Nuju, Matau and Whenua are the closest of the Turaga, and how Matau somedays seems too sober to be himself. I t makes her wonder if something happened on that mission they went on all those years ago.

* * *

She seen the way Onewa when the Kohli tournaments and knows he's missing the old city, Metru Nui. Their home.

* * *

She seen that somedays, Whenua wears a small, rugged stone around his neck-it's a brilliant indigo color that is not native to this island. She's also seen the way Nuju turns away at the sight of it, and wonders why.

* * *

Finally, as she sits in Nuju's hut, waiting for him to arrive back from meeting with Toa Kopaka, when a picture catches her eye, and she slips it out from under the tablet that had hastily hidden it on Nuju's desk. The picture is old, but in pristine condition. It's of a young female Toa, whose smiling softly up at something beyond the person who took the photo. Her mask is crimson, and her eyes are a vivid, brilliant, purple-blue. And suddenly, Nokama begins to understand.


	5. What Whenua can tell

_When it comes to the Toa Nuva, Whenua can tell…_

* * *

When two beings are in love, since he's seen it often enough in two of his teammates-so he can see the love that lies in Tahu's eyes when he looks at the graceful Water Toa, which doesn't surprise him. What does is the love glimpsed in the eyes of their Ice Toa when no one else is looking.

* * *

He can tell that these Toa need unity more than anything. So he briefly wonders sometimes why they have Tahu as a leader. When he realizes how much the Fire Toa cared for everyone on his team though, he stopped.

* * *

He can tell that Onua has begun piecing things together about the past, and while battling dread, he can't help but feel proud-Earth Toa always were intelligent, and Onua, whom he almost considers a son, is defiantly no exception.

* * *

He can tell that Gali is rather oblivious to the affections she receives, and focuses too much on the critical comments she receives. But no one is perfect, and trying to please everything will only make one miserable-it's a saying for a reason.

It must be a female thing.

* * *

He can tell Lewa looks up to Onua for many things, the boisterous Air Toa visits Onu-Koro often enough. Perhaps it's because Onua's patience is endless, and Air Toa DO tend to test ones patience.

* * *

He can tell out of all of the Toa, Onua is closets with Pohatu-who is mild mannered enough to get along with Onua and playful enough to bring him out of his shell. Now if only he'll stop trying to get Onua to do rather dangerous things, like wrestle with Makua…

_

* * *

_

_When it comes to his own Team..._

* * *

He can tell Vakama is stuck on the past-he always did blame himself. You learn from past mistakes but then look to the future. Oh, how the rest of the Turaga would laugh if they heard him.

* * *

He can tell that Nokama still loves Vakama-and wonders why she pushes him away, but resigns that she probably has reasons.

* * *

He can tell that Nuju has some point in looking in the future, because some days the past is too hard to remember. He thinks he'd rather look at vague nothings that see pain and regret.

* * *

He can tell he and Onewa got along better after they because Turaga. There was much less trying to kill one another and all. There were however, high tensions during Kohli games and some days, Whenua felt like a Toa again-ready to kill Onewa, the smug bastard.

* * *

He can tell Matau misses being a Toa some days, when they would be hailed as heroes', and cheered. He can't see why though, because the past tells Whenua however much he'd agree with Matau, there are times it's not worth it, the fame, and the cheers.

The death of a dear comrade, one you probably could have saved is one of those times, he thinks as he touches in indigo stone around his neck.


	6. What Nuju thinks

**Just finishing everything off at once cause I'm a lazy person lol. Sorry it's taken so long..**

**Through Their Eyes: What the Turaga see, in the Toa Nuva, and in themselves. **

**Flavoring of mild Vakama/Nokama, Tahu/Gali, Nuju/Siahta, and Kopaka/Gali**

_

* * *

_

_Nuju thinks, when it comes to the Toa Nuva_

* * *

Sometimes that Pohatu is good for Kopaka. The Toa of Stone has stuck by him despite how many times Kopaka pushed him away. He's showing Kopaka that you can rely on your teammates-which is good. Because, some day, Kopaka will need to.

* * *

He thinks Tahu needs to control his temper, and someone needs to know down his arrogance a few pegs. No one is undefeatable, and a holier-than-thou attitude will not win him the support of his team.

* * *

He thinks, as cruel as it seems, Lewa's encounter with the Borhak was good for him. Not everything in life is a game. If only he would stop talking as much.

* * *

He thinks Gali is stronger than everyone perceives. She has the patience of a saint to deal with both Lewa and Tahu and keep the team together, and not drown all of them. If she could harden her heart, and stop insisting dangerous baby Rahi were cute and 'harmless' he's sure she'd make a better leader than Tahu.

* * *

He thinks Kopaka is fine as he is. While he's glad his Toa has teammates that are close and have formed a sort of friendship with the Toa of Ice, he's semi relieves that Pohatus talkative nature hasn't rubbed off on Kopaka.

* * *

Nuju thinks if Onua would have spoken up more in the past it would have saved his team from several near death expirences.

* * *

When it comes to his teammates..

**

* * *

**

* * *

Nuju thinks Vakama should get over it. He's in love with Nokama, and its obious to everyone. Denying it is doing nothing.

* * *

He thinks Nokama is bitter over nothing. Her empathy towards others has made her too cold, because he thinks too many times she was bourn wounds that she cannot alone heal.

* * *

He thinks ever since that mission Matau has earned a bit more of his respect. He stopped being so vain after the Hordika incident and finally realized Nokama didn't like him. At all.

* * *

He thinks Onewa hasn't changed. He crude, rough, loud, sarcastic even as a Turaga. But he's still as fiercely loyal as ever-something Nuju cannot deny.

* * *

He also thinks, finally, both he and Whenua have come to an understanding, of past and future, even have had their view points switched. Whenua is trying to forget the past, and looking to the future, while Nuju is still clinging to memories of the past.

* * *

**I'm not sure why I thought this chapter would be a good ending, but I do. Or maybe it's the fact that it's the last one I've written up in the last... hour and a half. See, I CAN do things when I put my mind to it. I'm just really lazy, so this hardly happens. Anyways, I doubt I'll get as many reviews cause it's a mass update, but whatever. I figured I should probably end this before I forget it or just lose interest. **

**Thank you to those who put up with it, and who reviewed, you're all awesome :)**

**Sylla is probably dissapearing from FF until further notice, or until my new idea decides it kick me into gear about writing.**

**Zaijian!**


End file.
